What Is Real?
by Oracle
Summary: A vague look at Owen Burnett in love...


_I can't meet-_

_Losing sleep over this..._

_No I can't-_

_And now I cannot stop pacing._

_Give me a few hours-_

_I'll have this all sorted out.._

"Owen, is everything all right?"

Xanatos asked as he passed the blonde aide-de-camp, who was busily typing up reports on the computer with his right hand. Owen responded with a barely perceptible nod,

"Of course, sir. Why do you ask?"

Came the lackluster reply. The billionaire smirked, taking a glance over his shoulder at the other man's computer screen.

"Because you've been typing the same paragraph over and over..."

Owen blinked and stared intently through his glasses. It was true. Somehow he'd been typing up the same words of the written report for the past ten minutes. He frowned, quickly recovered his surprise and promptly highlighted the page of useless words and erased them with a quick stroke of the keys.

"My apologies, Mr. Xanatos."

This time the response belied a note of weariness and Xanatos smiled thoughtfully to himself as he continued to his office.

_If my mind would just stop racing._

_Cause I cannot stand still..._

_I can't be this un-sturdy..._

_This cannot be happening..._

Loosening his tie, Owen Burnett sat on the edge of bed and allowed himself a heavy sigh. Things were getting ridiculous. Every night had found him unable to sleep, and he had either spent the hours pacing his room in thought or using the time to continue the work he had to do for Xanatos. And while personally Xanatos was delighted in Owen finishing up everything so quickly, he was beginning to watch the man closely for just why this was occurring. Owen gazed down at his stone fist and forearm in thought. Can I let this happen? He growled low in frustration. He had never felt so confused or lost in his life, and it bothered him a great deal to not know how to react properly or why this....why she....was causing his world to be turned upside down. Why her. Why me. I'll get this sorted out. Staring at the clock on his bedside table he sighed again as 2:37 am blinked back at him. Another sleepless night...

_This is over my head-_

_But underneath my feet,_

_Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat._

_And everything will be back to the way that it was-_

_I wish that it was just that easy..._

She was everywhere now, in his sleeping and waking thoughts. He couldn't escape her - and every passing moment found him more and more ready to accept this revelation.

"Owen?"

Owen jerked out of his thoughts, trying to clear the fog in his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off."

"No need, sir. Everything is fine."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

And for once, Xanatos noted to himself as he closed the door to his office, he had left his executive assistant with a slightly bewildered look on his features.

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight._

_Been waiting for tomorrow._

_I'm somewhere in between-_

_What is real..._

_Just a dream..._

The clock beside the unused bed flashed 5:18 pm. Glancing out from his window Owen gazed out at the city before him. Running his hand through his well-kept hair he took a moment to pause and reflect. This is real. For once he actually stood at his mirror and regarded himself. And with a soft click of the door closing behind him, he had exited his living quarters and was walking briskly towards the elevator.

_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in..._

_Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again-_

_I don't want to run away from this-_

_I know that I just don't need this..._

Owen had an out-of-place feeling as he sat stiffly on the park bench, the faint ringing of church bells in the distance alerting him that the hour was 6 o'clock in the evening. Had he really been waiting for 30 minutes already? Was he really this foolish of a human? And then there she was, a breeze taking a moment to play with her hair as she pulled her coat closer about her form. The sound of her heels against the pavement came to a sudden halt as she saw him rise from the park bench a few yards ahead of her. They stared at one another as the moments ticked by.

"You're here."

He nodded, walking towards her slowly as she stood her ground.

"I am."

She swallowed as he came to a halt, their bodies dangerously close to one another.

"For me?"

Her eyes widened for a moment as he brought a rose up to her face.

"Yes."

_What is real just a dream_


End file.
